Sasuke's Dilemma
by TurbulenetBlue
Summary: Set in shippuuden. Sasuke can't decide whether he wants to kill Naruto or hug and kiss him.


Sasuke's Dilemma

I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I've got cool hair, a wicked sword, electric super powers, and my awesome sharingon. I've also got a a death glare and I'm a total dont-mess-with-me-badass-that-will-kill-you-if-you-even-look-at-me-funny-. I'm so awesome!

Look there's Naruto! Naruto is my stupid ex-boyfriend who I'm totally over! As a matter of fact I'm so over him I don't ever want to fall in love again. Love is stupid and makes you weak and stuff. Yeah he sure is stupid looking in that fuzzy orange outfit. As a matter of fact, love is so stupid and I'm so bad-ass I'm going to kill Naruto right now! Just for fun!

He's walking towards me. I'm going to kill him when he gets near me. He's so stupid he doesn't even have a weapon out. There! Now he's in sword range! I'm going to stab him now. Well not now, maybe I can wait a for seconds.

"Sasuke"

Well now he's hugging me. I can't stab him cuz. I can't stab him cuz he's too close to me and I might cut myself too. I don't like being hugged, it's boring and doesn't give me any strength. This warm feeling going through my body is just my Uchiha fire breathing rage!

I can still kill him even without my sword. Ha! Usura Tonkachi! I can kill you with just my bear hands. Maybe I'll like do some seals and shoot acid on him. But I don't have any attacks that shoot acid so maybe I'll just put my arms around him.

"Do you remember when you first held me like this, Sasuke?"

No! I don't remember! Why would I remember my silly little childhood? When we first did this, you were scared that means you're weak. You were scared and lonely and I couldn't control myself seeing you that way so I just reached out. And I held you for over an hour.  
No! Emotions bad! If I don't throw away my emotions I can't be a cool bad ass!!

I'm holding him tighter, not because I love him. It's not because I'm afraid of leaving him or because I want him to remember that night when we first fell in love. I'm holding him to strangle him to death!!!

"You were always mean to me and I was always thinking of new ways to annoy you."

That's right! I called you names! And I acted like I was cooler than you! And I was selfish in bed! And you were really annoying!

"We never said it, but those things never really bothered each other. We were both lonely and liked the attention. That was silly wasn't it?"

No I didn't think you were cute. You just ran off doing something stupid like chasing butterflies. And than I'd have to drag you back to the mission. I hated that!

Hey stop crying! You're getting my robe wet! No please Naruto don't cry. I havn't seen you in so long. Please look happy for me!!!.. But more importantly you're getting my robe wet!

I'm taking off his shirt, he's letting me. He's not controlling me through a technique. I'm doing this on my own. I don't want to kill Naruto. I don't want to hate him. But a part of me wants to want. When I remove that builky sweater he becomes much smaller, beautiful and vunerable. I want to hate him because hate gives me power. But what's the point in living with Naruto.

His body is soft, I haven't touched it in so long! It's shape is new to me. Why am I acting like this?  
Running my fingers across it and discovering every crevice and surface. What the hell is wrong with me?  
I'm Uchiha Sasuke, only survivor of my clan, wielder of the sharingon, ultimate bad ass. I don't know why I'm doing this, but it makes me feel happy.

My lips touched his. This isn't right, I hate this boy!  
The familiar taste of his lips made me forget everything.  
Than I realized in this moment our bodies were connected. Lips touching, hands embracing, our chests together and our heart beats merging.  
Than I remembered. I remembered everything. I remembered who I was and why I loved this boy.

As we I held him in arms I realized something. I wasn't alone anymore, and I never will be. I was finally happy. I'm with Naruto now,  
where I belong. And I'll never leave him or hurt him again. And I'll stay with him till I die.

"I love you Naruto"  
"I love you Naruto"  
"I love you Naruto." I said that again and again till I couldn't speak anymore. We rested in each other's arms for over an hour.  
together.

.

"And I love you Sasuke!" 


End file.
